In recent years, the applications of robots in all kinds of operations enabled by various machines generally can only be achieved after the processing steps and moving trajectories of the robots are properly established and simulated. However, such step establishment and simulation are usually accomplished in a step-by-step manual manner, such that the production using such machines with robots can sometimes be severely affected and delayed since not only the programming of those robots requires specific know-how and experience, but also it can be very time-consuming. In addition, even after the programming had already be done in a pre-production operation, operation errors can still happen in reality as the robotic simulation might be erroneous and thus is not in consistency with the actual operations, or as the pre-programmed trajectories or positioning for those robots may no longer valid when there are wear-and-tear or parts being changed in the machines.
Therefore, it is in need of a posture positioning system and method for machines that can be enabled rapidly and accurately.